Saksi sa Dobol B
Saksi sa Dobol B' is a morning news and talk program aired by GMA Network Inc.'s flagship all-news radio station DZBB-AM,Weekdays hosted by Joe Marasigan & Christine Bersola-Babao and Weekend hosted by Carlo Marasigan & Rica Peralejo The program airs every Mondays to Sundays from 6:00AM to 9:00 AM on DZBB-AM Background In 2000-present, DZBB began its simulcast on television with the launch of Dobol B sa News TV block, which officially launched coinciding with the inauguration of fomerly channels ZOE-TV QTV-11 (later on GMA News TV) The block included its top-rated programs such as Saksi sa Dobol B and Super Balita sa Umaga Nationwide. However, it ended its simulcast on September 7, 2012. On April 24, 2017, Dobol B sa News TV returned on GMA News TV after a 4-year hiatus, this time simulcasting DZBB's morning programs, coinciding with the launch of the station's new jingle and radio studio. The original programs Saksi sa Dobol B and Super Balita sa Umaga Nationwide returned to the network, with DZBB's mid-morning shows Sino? (with segments Jeng-Jeng and Balitawit) and Dobol A sa Dobol B added on the said block The program premiered on February 7, 2000-present as a spin-off of Saksi, a television newscast that Joe Marasigan and Christine Bersola-Babao also hosted at the timeslot. It replaced by Diyos at Bayan after Joe Marasigan transferred to DZRH This also marked Joe Marasigan and Christine Bersola-Babao return to radio. The program during 6:00am to 9:00am timeslot, was on the break as it was occupied by the newscast, Super Balita sa Umaga Nationwide. On November 11 2005-present the program began its simulcast on GMA News TV along with Super Balita sa Umaga Nationwide under the Dobol B sa News TV block upon the christening of the said network. However, the simulcast ended on September 7, 2012, instead News TV aired reruns of Front Row and Reel Time on the timeslot formerly occupied by Dobol B as it would make way for a new morning show Kape at Balita in the following month. From 2012 onwards, whenever Marasigan & Babao is not available, the news program is anchored by Melo del Prado on the first hour, then Melo del Prado together with Joel Reyes Zobel will anchor Super Balita sa Umaga Nationwide at 7:00am to 8:00am After the newscast, either of Melo del Prado or Joel Reyes Zobel will solo-anchor the program up 8:00 to 9:00am On April 24, 2017, Dobol B sa News TV returns to GMA News TV marking the news channel's return to simulcast radio on television after its 4-year long hiatus, with Saksi sa Dobol B returning on the said block. The block Weekdays and Weekends airs from 6:00am until 11:00am. Since 2014, at 9am the final hour features Arnold Clavio's blind item, Jeng-Jeng, and occasionally'', Balitawit.'' Clavio and Ali Sotto joins Marasigan in Saksi's final hour. In 2017, due to Dobol B sa News TV the final hour was started to be branded on television as Sino?, but in radio it still branded as part of Saksi. After this, Dobol A sa Dobol B will start at 10am. The third hour segments would often start 60 minutes later (at 9:00), with Dobol A being sometimes pushed to as far as 10:00. This has become a running joke in the show. In Marasigan's absence, the Sino? and Jeng-Jeng segments are anchored by Arnold Clavio & Ali Sotto and Marasigan When one of these three are also absent, Susan Enriquez, the host of DZBB's 11:00am to 12:00nn program Easy Easy Lang!, has also substituted for them. Also in Marasigan's absence, Dobol A sa Dobol B will begin at 9am, an hour earlier, instead of being branded as the third hour of Saksi. This is because before Dobol A's return in 2014, most of the segments that air on the final hour of Saksi are mainly part of [[Dobol A sa Dobol B]] Weekdays Segments *Saksi sa Dobol B'' (6:00-7:00AM 8:00-9:00AM) *Super Balita sa Umaga Nationwide (7:00-8:00AM) *Sino? sa Dobol B (9:00-10:00 AM) *Dobol A sa Dobol B'' (10:00-11:00 AM) Weekend Segments *Saksi sa Dobol B Weekend (6:00-7:00AM 8:00-9:00AM) *Super Balita sa Umaga Weekend (7:00-8:00AM) *Sino? Weekend (9:00-10:00 AM) *Dobol A sa Dobol B Weekend (10:00-11:00 AM) See also *List of programs broadcast by DZBB Category:Philippine radio programs Category:2000 radio programme debuts Category:Philippine news series Category:GMA News and Public Affairs Category:GMA News TV shows Category:2011 Philippine television series debuts Category:2012 Philippine television series endings